Jeremy Jaguar
is an American live-action/hand-drawn animated action mystery comedy film produced by Paramount Pictures and Paramount Feature Animation. It was released on August 16, 2013. The film is directed by Brad Bird. Summary A comical, cowardly jaguar named Jeremy gets lost in the real world with his friends, which they must to join forces with a detective named Scout Kneitel, who is investigate the murder of a well-known businessman, to return to their world and avoid an evil judge destroy them. Plot See /Transcript Cast Live-action cast *Ben Affleck as Scout Kneitel * as Judge Destroyer * as Fritz Copperfield *Demi Lovato as Sarah the Waitress *Neil Flynn as Chuck Mercer * as The Director Voice cast *Richard Kind as Jeremy Jaguar and Happy the Car *Selena Gomez as Bridget Jaguar *Seth Rogen as Baby Dixie *Tara Strong as Jeremy's Mother and Baby Dixie's baby noises *John DiMaggio as Puncher the Bear *David Tennant as Sly the Alley Cat * as Fancy the Alley Cat *Justin Timberlake as Chesty the Alley Cat *Bill Fagerbakke as Dummy the Alley Cat *Carlos Alazraqui as Shocker the Alley Cat Cameos *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson and Droopy *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Speedy Gonzalez *Maurice LaMarche as Wile E. Coyote and the Brain *Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Pinky *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner and Babs Bunny *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Boo-Boo Bear and Top Cat *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs and Spike * as Plankton *Billy West as Tom Cat, Butch Cat, Popeye the Sailor and Woody Woodpecker *Charlie Adler as Jerry Mouse, Buster Bunny, Cow and Chicken *Frank Welker as Scooby Doo, Barney Rubble, Molly Moo Cow, Hector the Bulldog, Chilly Willy, Astro, Dino, Muttley and the Road Runner *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Bryce Papenbrook as Mittens the Cat *Candi Milo as Dexter *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo *Mae Whitman as Little Suzy *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Tara Strong as Bubbles and Dil Pickles *E.G. Daily as Buttercup and Tommy Pickles *Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster *Kath Soucie as Phil and Lil DeVille *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael *Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster and Princess Sally *Spencer Klein as Arnold Shortman *Jamil Walker Smith as Gerald Johanssen *Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki *Anndi McAfee as Phoebe Heyerdahl *Rick Jones as Kaput *Mark Camacho as Zosky Production Development Writing Pre-Production Casting Animation The animation of the film is outsourced to Rough Draft Studios, Yowza! Animation and Sunwoo Animation. Also, the animated elements are made by a hand-drawn animated software, Toon Boom Animation. Trailers Music Score Soundtrack Track Listing Release Marketing Home media Rating The film is rated PG for Reception Critical Response received mixed reviews from critics, who praised for Box Office Gallery Posters Jeremy Jaguar Poster.png|Official Promotional Poster Official Artwork Jeremy_Jaguar.jpg|Jeremy Jaguar Jeremy Jaguar and Happy the Car.png|Jeremy Jaguar and Happy the Car Jeremy Jaguar Smiling.png|Jeremy is smiling. Jeremy Jaguar and the Alley Cat Patrol.png|Jeremy is meeting the Alley Cat Patrol (Sly, Fancy, Chesty, Dummy and Shocker). Screenshots Trivia *The film takes inspiration from Walt Disney Pictures' Who Framed Roger Rabbit? and Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes: Back in Action because it contains animated characters in real world. **Unlike Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, the film takes place in Hollywood in the 21st Century. **Also, it contains cameos from Warner Bros., Disney, Nickelodeon, Universal Pictures, Cartoon Network, 20th Century Fox, MGM Cartoons, Hanna-Barbera, Terrytoons, Sony, GMAT, Pudú Producciones, Power Bulldog Pictures, Wonder Sun Pictures, King Features Syndicate, Futurikon, Universal Press Syndicate and Van Beuren Cartoons. *There are the cameos in the film: **''See List of cameos in Jeremy Jaguar'' *There are the voices in the film: **(reserved for Bricky Blocks) *Jeremy's design resembles Sylvester Pussycat (his head shape, cheeks, body, tail and limbs), Felix the Cat (his eyes and smile), Fauntleroy Fox (his familiar clothes expect hat), Woody Woodpecker (his gloves) and Tom Cat (his paws). Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Movies Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Live-action Category:Live-action/Animated Category:American films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Jeremy Jaguar Category:Paramount Feature Animation Category:PG-rated films